


a quality of mercy

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Epilogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reposting of old story, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: Jim and Vaako...several years later.





	a quality of mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129195) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



The Necromonger Armada will be passing by New Vulcan in a fortnight and there are no plans to disturb the otherwise peaceful planet.

They have more important matters than to initiate contact with the Vulcan people, who are closely held in the Federation’s bosom. Vaako knows where to pick his battles and would rather not draw attention to his subjects. That is until Jim makes an unusual request. They are lounging in bed, both men reading quietly as the Terran presses himself against Vaako. In public, he may have a fearsome demeanor, but in private—especially with his consort—the Lord Commander is quite the opposite. He has his arm draped over Jim’s shoulders, fingers stroking his lover’s bare skin as he reads through his daily reports.

"Siberius?" Jim inquires, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he curls into the Necromonger’s side.

Vaako shifts, his hand moving to strands of golden hair that he twirls around his index finger. “Yes little dove?” he asks.

"I heard that we will be near New Vulcan," Jim says. Vaako has no idea how his consort discovered this news, as the younger man does not involve himself in any of the Necromonger affairs.

Ever since Jim’s ship was destroyed and his crew with it, he has happily resolved himself to a life of leisure. Vaako consults him from time to time, but he knows that the Terran’s heart is no longer into being a captain. He suffered too much at the hands of Khan and now that Jim has ended the Augment’s life, he welcomes the quiet life. As his relationship with his consort grows, Vaako has learned that there are certain types of heartbreak that can never be repaired so he nurtures what is left. And what is left of Jim is too beautiful for Vaako to describe.

His consort is a complex man; one who has seen too much evil in a short period of time and carries its burden. There are times when it is too much and the painful memories get the best of Jim, but Vaako is there to soothe him. He whispers into his consort’s ear as the latter sobs in his arms and rocks him to sleep when Jim’s tears have run dry. Times like these are taxing on both of them, but Vaako wouldn’t change a single thing about it. He loves Jim mind, body, and soul and it’s as simple as that.

"It is true," Vaako responses. "Why do you ask?"

Jim sets his book face down on the bed and climbs onto Vaako’s lap, nervousness written all over his face. “I would like to get a message to someone,” he says, licking his lips. “If that is possible.”

"Are you already tired of me, little dove?" Vaako teases, brushing his thumb over Jim’s cheekbone.

Jim makes a face. “I’ll never be tired of you,” he insists, sealing his words with a gentle kiss that silences the chuckle that escapes through Vaako’s lips. “I just want to let them know that I’m all right.”

"Are you certain they can be trusted?" Vaako watches Jim nod and he sighs. "I will speak to Toal about this in the morning. I cannot make promises, my love."

"I understand," Jim tells him with a grin. He grabs the tablet out of Vaako’s hands, much to his very vocal protests, and sets it out of the Necromonger’s reach. "You work too much."

Vaako lifts a brow. “According to whom?”

" _Me_ ," Jim replies hotly as he starts to mouth the Lord Commander’s neck. "I’m going to show you how to relax."

His version of relaxing involves hard cocks, sweating skin, and love bites, but once they are basking in the afterglow of intense orgasms, Vaako finds that he cannot argue with his beloved.

 

* * *

 

He speaks to Toal about Jim’s request, to which his commander grows curious.

Everyone in the armada regards his consort with a certain type of awe as he is not like the rest of them and has not been purified, yet Jim nearly sacrificed his life to save them. For all his differences, the Terran is well liked by all which does not surprise Vaako in the least.

"How does he know someone on New Vulcan?" Toal asks.

Vaako shrugs. “He did not say and I did not ask. Jim says that they can be trusted and I am inclined to believe him.”

"As am I," Toal says before chuckling. "It’s just that your little consort has a knack for having a strange assortment of acquaintances."

"Jim enjoys variety," Vaako states cryptically. "Can we fulfill his request?"

Toal ponders this for a moment before inclining his head. “I believe so,” he replies. “I will speak to our communications liaison. Perhaps he would prefer to speak to them directly rather than transmitting a message.”

Vaako shifts uncomfortably.

"He’s been with us for two years, Siberius," Toal comments lightly. "While Jim has grown accustomed to our faces, he must miss those he left behind."

Vaako knows his friend is correct, though Jim has never said as much. In fact, he barely speaks of the times before he came into the Necromonger fold. There are the select comments and all too brief stories, memories that are too raw to speak of even now. He knows that Jim confides in Edit, one of the healers to whom his consort has grown close to, but his life before…it seems to be shrouded in guilt and unspeakable sadness. “You are correct, though I am not sure if he will be comfortable with this suggestion.”

"It doesn’t hurt to ask."

Vaako supposes it does not.

 

* * *

 

He tells Jim a few days before they to pass by the Vulcan homeworld and waits for his consort’s response.

Vaako watches as the stunned expression melts into one of graciousness. “Does this please you?” he asks.

"More than," Jim replies. He hugs himself to the Necromonger and seemingly melts into his body. "Thank you, my love."

Vaako grins to himself, silently delighting in making his consort happy. He returns the embrace and presses his cheek to the top of Jim’s head, sighing into his hair. “I would do anything for you,” he says as he pulls away to gaze upon his consort’s face. Vaako sees his bright blue eyes and that smile that makes his heart skip a beat. “Anything to see you look this happy.”

"You always make me feel like this," Jim counters.

Vaako doesn’t doubt him or countermand his words. Instead, he kisses him, relishing the taste of his consort’s mouth against his tongue as he pulls him to the nearest flat surface.

On the day that New Vulcan comes into view, Jim is buzzing with nervous energy and cannot seem to stay in one place for long. Usually, such behavior would annoy Vaako, but he sympathizes with the emotions that his consort is feeling. He waits with Jim in his ready room as the connection is established to the dwelling of an elderly Vulcan named Spock. The name is familiar, though Vaako cannot recall its origin, nor does he ask his consort.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asks as the connection is made. It’s only a few more moments before Spock will be appearing on screen.

Jim seems torn, his eyes glassy and his lower lip raw from his teeth. “Just for a while,” he replies quietly. He looks up at Vaako and smiles. “I’d like him to meet you.”

"The decision is entirely up to you, my love," the Necromonger tells him with a kiss on his brow. "I shall be waiting outside." He goes to leave, stopping just before the door and turns back. "Jim, I love you."

"I love you, too," Jim replies lightly as if those three words has released all the anxiety teeming out of his body. "Beyond all reason."

He waits in the lounge outside of his ready room where Vaako can hear the conversation as if he was sitting beside Jim.

“ _Qual_ se tu? You’re alive, old friend,” awes an elderly voice. “I thought you were lost with the rest…”

Vaako hears Jim sniffle. “No,” he replies quietly. “I was taken by Khan.” There is darkness to those words that anyone can decipher and the Vulcan does not press further, much to Vaako’s relief.

"I grieve the hardships you have endured," this Spock tells him. "How is that you have ended up with the Necromongers?"

Jim snorts. “I always had a way of making new friends,” he quips.

To Vaako’s surprise, the Vulcan chuckles. “Yes you did, friend,” he replies. Jim tells Spock a shortened version of how he came to be with the Necromonger Armada. He explains how he and Vaako met and their arrangement, to which the Vulcan interrupts. “You are being held captive?”

"No!" Jim exclaims. "No…it’s not like that. Things changed."

"Changed how?"

"I fell in love with him," Jim answers. His voice sounds like he is smiling at the mere mention of Vaako. "Siberius is a good man."

If the Vulcan is surprised, he does not show it. “You are not one to give your heart away lightly,” he says. “Does he treat you well? Are you happy?”

"Of course," Jim tells him.

"Then I am pleased for you both," Spock replies.

Vaako hears Jim clear his throat. “Would you like to meet him?” He is already on his feet and standing in the doorway before Jim has the chance to fetch him. Their eyes meet and both men smile as Vaako comes into the ready room. On screen is Spock, whose features appear ancient and his skin like parchment. His dark eyes are unreadable as he takes in Vaako’s appearance.

Vaako greets him in the Vulcan salute. “ _Amsetri tre_ , Spock.”

“ _T’nar pak sorat y’rani_ ,” Spock replies with a salute. “It is unusual that a Necromonger is versed in Vulcan.”

Vaako hears Jim’s chuckle. “I am what Terrans refer to as a scholar,” he replies. “Or what my consort calls a bookworm.”

"Consort?" Spock questions as he looks to Jim. He must see how the younger man beams at the word and nods. "My congratulations to you both."

Vaako places his hand on Jim’s shoulder and feels the latter’s fingers against his own. “You have my thanks,” he says as he looks to his consort, uncertain of who he is thanking. Vaako knows that he can get lost in those eyes, perhaps drown in the bluest depths of them.

"As you have mine for keeping Jim out of trouble," Spock replies.

Vaako looks at the screen. “He has a knack for trouble regardless of my intervention or not,” he jests fondly. “I would not have it any other way.”

"If you would honor me, I would like to request a word in private, Lord Commander," Spock inquires.

Vaako nods. “Of course,” he says as Jim rises from his seat. He cups his face and kisses the tip of his consort’s nose. “Do not wander too far, little dove.” He waits until Jim is gone to address the Vulcan. “What would you like to discuss?”

"I see that you make Jim happy," Spock states. "While one would believe his happiness comes from the fact that you share a face with his friend, Dr. McCoy, I believe that you both truly love each other."

Vaako nods. “In the beginning of our relationship, it was a blessing _and_ a hindrance.”

"The death of his crew grieves him."

"It does," Vaako replies. "The good days outnumber the bad, but there are times where Jim is not well and their memory haunts him. I do my best to ease his pain."

Spock nods, his expression grave. “You have my thanks.”

"I would do anything to ensure his happiness," Vaako tells Spock. "I realize that Necromongers have a less than flattering image with the rest of the known universe, but I can assure you that Jim is safe here and well cared for."

"I don’t doubt that," Spock replies. "When I first received word that he was alive and would be contacting me, it was my intent to convince Jim to come back to his home. However, upon seeing the two of you and the brief interaction I have witnessed…perhaps I was being illogical."

Vaako doesn’t say a word, though the Vulcan’s words do not surprise him.

“To love so deeply is a gift,” Spock says. "I am glad that you found each other.”

Vaako can’t help but grin. “As am I.”

 

* * *

 

One thing that Vaako realized early on is that he never loved his wife.

He had lusted after her; she was a beautiful woman so how could he not? She was as bewitching as a siren with her mocha skin and near black eyes. Her body was both lithe and lethal and her mind was as complex as her moods. He had wanted her body, wanted to dominate her, but beyond that, he did not love the long departed Dame Vaako.

Then there is Jim. His Jim, his little dove and beloved; who is as beautiful as he is loyal and as intelligent as he is fierce. Vaako never expected to love the young man and thought he was incapable of such emotions. They compliment each other’s moods and temper their differences with fluid grace. They heal each other and then they do fall in love, slowly and all at once.

Vaako wonders if the gods of the Underworld have blessed their union for when he and Jim fuck their seed does not create a child, though their feelings towards each other grow deeper. He continues to dwell upon the Vulcan’s words as he has his consort tied down to the desk in the study, his wrists and thighs anchored to the edges with rope. Jim is naked and his cock is leaking steadily as Vaako inches a finger into him.

“Little dove,” he breathes as muscles contract around him. Jim moans in reply and tightens his fists. Vaako sinks his finger in deeper, crooking it as it grazes Jim’s prostate. “You’re so perfect like this.” He bites his consort’s ass cheek.

Jim cries out and flexes against his bonds, the material going taut with his movements. He struggles against them, turning the delicate skin pink. His body rises and falls with each labored breath, trembling with anticipation. “Yes, my lord,” he gasps as Vaako’s thumb brushes against his perineum.

“If you keep moving like a trapped animal, you’ll rub yourself raw,” Vaako warns teasingly with another press as his finger stimulates his consort from the inside. He grins as Jim wriggles, hips jerking helplessly and cock flushing darkly. “Is that what you want?”

Jim moans. “Yes,” he tells Vaako. “Whatever pleases you.”

Vaako spanks his ass and feels the younger clenching down on him as he whimpers. “Yes what?” he demands, hitting Jim again and watching the skin redden.

“Yes my lord,” his consort says oh so prettily. His voice is trembling, out of pain and pleasure alike. “I apologize for my disobedience, my lord.”

Vaako grins as his eyes roam over Jim’s subdued body. “How will you atone, little dove?” he asks, running his fingers against his consort’s hardened length that hangs between his spread legs.

“I’ll do whatever you want, my lord.”

Vaako grasps his cock, tightening his grip on the base. “Will you beg for me, my love?” the Necromonger inquires. “Will you leak tears out of those pretty blue eyes as you beseech me to give you release?” He sees Jim nod. “Do it.”

He listens to the younger man’s voice as he pleads for Vaako to allow him to come. The words come with force, perhaps a smirk once Jim has regained a measure of composure. His profile is visible and one of his eyes is focused on Vaako as he continues to finger his consort.

One finger becomes two and Jim’s voice falters when the Necromonger abuses the gland inside of him, driving straight into it like a target. His consort’s hair darkens as it becomes laden with perspiration and his breathing more shallow.

“Please my lord,” Jim whimpers. “Please let me cum for you! I promise to call your name, I’ll scream it for everyone else to hear so they know I’m yours.”

Vaako shudders. “They already know you’re mine,” he replies, inching a third finger into Jim’s slick hole. “My seal is etched into your skin.”

“I want them to know how much I love it when you have me,” Jim counters, his features tightening at the stretch of Vaako’s fingers. He groans and starts panting. “Please, my lord. Please, I want to scream for you so badly!”

Vaako feels the press of his cock against his pants and swallows. “Who do you belong to?” he asks as he takes Jim’s length in hand and ghosts it with his palm.

“You,” Jim stutters.

He grips his consort harder and handles his cock roughly, just the way Jim likes it. Vaako hears the younger man whine and feels his body buck against his restraints. “Who?”

“You, my lord,” Jim moans as Vaako’s hands move over his erection, using his own precum as a lubricant. He watches his consort jerk his hips, trying to get more friction. “You, my lord. I’m yours, I’m yours…”

Vaako decides that he’s been good for long enough and strokes Jim to completion as his fingers attack his prostate, driving in deeper and deeper. The young consort cries out, octaves rising and pleading words turning into incoherent rasps. The Necromonger observes Jim’s handsome features as his climax nears, how tight his face becomes until the moment Vaako pushes him over the edge and he starts to cum. His generous mouth is slack and open wide to allow debauched noises escape from his lips.

Inside of Jim ripples around his cock, coming alive and squeezing Vaako’s fingers like a vice. He desires to be inside of him; to bury himself in Jim’s tight heat and to fuck him until the Necromonger’s own pleasure comes. Jim’s cries die down to soft whimpers and his body all but collapsed against the table as Vaako removes himself from his pants. He uses his consort’s semen to coat his length before lining himself up and pushing in. “My love,” Vaako whispers as he sinks into Jim. “My beloved…my sun, my little dove.”

“My moon, I love you,” Jim intones tiredly as Vaako fucks into him. There is a deliriously satisfied grin that curls his lips and if their position would allow it, the Necromonger would kiss him senseless.

He tightens his grip on the younger man’s hips, kneading the soft, sweaty skin. They are familiar like the rest of Jim’s form and he’s tasted, held, and marked them a thousand times over. Vaako knows he’s close and goes faster in his movements, his orgasm warm and ready in his gut. “I love you, too,” he gasps as the first wave comes. “My beautiful Jim…I love you.” Vaako loses the ability to speak and roars into his beloved’s shoulder blade as his release comes.

They end up making love in the shower once both men have regained their strength. It is soft and there are no games involved as the water beats down upon their skin. The only thing uttered between deep kisses are declarations of love. Once they are cleaned and dried off, Jim leads Vaako to their bed where they curl up against each other as sleep settles into their bones.

As Jim adjusts his head against Vaako’s shoulder, the latter finds himself smiling. The old Vulcan is correct; this relationship between is truly a gift. “I am happy, little dove,” he mutters into his consort’s hair.

“So am I,” Jim sighs.


End file.
